


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7. Kurt/Blaine<br/>Prompt: As soon as BICO ends, things get more serious. Blaine leans in for a kiss, Kurt is a little nervous and uncertain. Last time he let his feelings go, he got hurt... and his first kissing experience was less than positive. Blaine softly promises not to hurt him, and that whatever happens will be nothing more than what Kurt wants.<br/>Then he proceeds to gently but firmly push Kurt down on his back on that leather sofa and have his wicked way with him. Blaine should be totally in control, loving and gentle, and Kurt should be nervous and submissive, letting him take the lead, but it should be TOTALLY consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

”...But baby it's cold outside!”

As soon as the last note had died out Kurt instantly turned from the somewhat mischievous and flirty version of himself from just mere seconds ago, back into the nervous and uncertain boy he usually had been around Blaine for the last few weeks since coming to this school. Looking down at the patterned rug before him he couldn't believe he had just flitted around this room blatantly flirting with the boy of his dreams. He had batted his eyelashes for goodness sake! 

What would Blaine think of this?

Cautiously glancing back at the other boy Kurt found those mesmerizing hazel eyes staring straight back at him, or more accurately, at his lips. Was Blaine really thinking about what Kurt thought he was thinking? Was he really about to kiss Kurt? Was Kurt even truly ready for that?

Kurt knew he wanted Blaine to kiss him, sure, had wanted that for months now, but he wasn't certain that he could really do that, not yet anyway. He still had nightmares of Karofsky pushing him up against the lockers, stealing his first kiss time and time again, only he wouldn't stop there. More than once Kurt had woken up soaked in sweat and terrified, not able to fall back asleep for hours.

Could he really allow Blaine to kiss him now? Could he be kissed and not panic in fear of it being Karofsky?

His mind was still spinning with questions, with doubts, when Blaine finally leaned forward, his palm warm on Kurt's rosy red cheek, and all Kurt could think was a panicked 'wait!'

Which was why he gently pushed Blaine back with one hand on his chest, turning his head away with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. ”Wait,” he whispered pleadingly as he closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. Something was missing, something so utterly important was missing and Kurt had no idea whatsoever what that thing could be. All he knew was that there was no way he could ever let Blaine kiss him right then and there, not when it didn't felt right, not when it felt like the memory of Karofsky could intrude on any given moment.

”Hey, what's wrong?” Blaine asked concernedly, one hand rubbing Kurt's shoulder soothingly as he with the other took a careful hold of the hand Kurt still had on his chest, his thumb stroking softly across the back of it.

Feeling as those calloused fingers twined around his own Kurt came to a slow realization; as he felt those fingers deftly playing with his own he realized what had been missing earlier. It was so obvious now too that he'd thought about it, it was so clear.

It was having those hands caught in his own that had been missing, of feeling those callouses and rough edges against his own soft skin and thin knuckles. Ever since their first meeting when Blaine had took his pale hand in his own tanned one and dragged him down that so called 'shortcut', they had always been clasping their hands together; walking down the hallways, watching a movie, doing homework or just plainly relaxing side by side – it had never taken them long to search for the other's hand, and Kurt had always felt so much calmer whenever that first touch between them happened.

But just then, moments earlier, Blaine hadn't held his hands, and it had allowed those frightful memories of Karofsky to fly to the forefront of his mind in an instant. Kurt seriously doubted it would have ever entered his mind had Blaine actually held his hand from the start.

Kurt had always believed the touch of a fingertip was just as sexy as it could get – and as romantic and grounding for that matter – and this was the proof confirming his theory, because without the touch of Blaine's fingers around his own... he'd felt so lost and unsure, so scared. He'd felt like he'd been back in that locker room, terrified and alone.

So, thanks to his new-found revelation, Kurt could honestly look up into the hazel eyes searching his own blue ones, and say that nothing was wrong. Because now that he knew what had been so wrong, what had been blatantly missing and making warning signs appear in his mind, and more importantly – what could change that, everything was fine. Everything was okay.

“Nothing's wrong,” he said with a small smile, but catching the disbelieving look Blaine was giving him he elaborated. “No, really. Nothing's wrong. I was just... flashbacks I guess.” He gestured towards their clasped hands. “This helped. More than you'll know.”

“Okay, I trust you,” Blaine whispered, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand again as a small smile grazed his lips to match the one on Kurt's face. “And I hope you know that I would never hurt you the way he did. I would never do anything you didn't want me to. You know that right?”

Kurt only nodded, a small 'yeah' leaving his lips.

“Does that mean that I can kiss you? 'Cause I kind of really, _really_ want to. Only if you're okay with it though,” Blaine hurried to add, his shining hazel eyes filled with worry.

“You may,” Kurt granted, little butterflies flipping wildly in his stomach as Blaine leaned back in once more. Only this time, there was no dread accompanying it. There was no panic, no worry, no horrible thoughts of Karofsky flashing before his mind. No, instead there were only those butterflies making somersaults in his belly, and a warmth flooding into his bones from the hold Blaine kept of his fingers and his jaw.

When their lips did meet Kurt blanked for a second; the soft press of Blaine's lips enough to make his mind cloud over momentarily, for every thought to leave his brain. But once that second was up, Kurt was quick to push back against Blaine, to mold his smiling lips closer to Blaine's. To grasp Blaine's blazer lapel in his unoccupied hand. To wriggle just that little bit closer to the shorter boy so he could feel a tiny bit more of the younger boy's warm body against his own.

Blaine dropped the hand from his jaw – though never breaking that mesmerizing kiss – and curled it around Kurt's slim waist, supporting and drawing him closer him. Kurt loved that weight, loved how it managed to ground him just as much as the hand in his own did. Having Blaine's arm around his waist wasn't foreign territory, no, it was distinctly familiar from sitting so closely together during Warbler meetings and what not that it was strictly necessary.

It was also oh so welcome at the moment.

“Kurt,” he could hear the other boy grumble lowly against his lips, before urging even closer against him, drawing him even nearer than before, causing even more passion to radiate between them than it did moments earlier.

Kurt complied and submitted to whatever those lips craved from him; he tilted his head when Blaine silently asked him to, he opened his mouth when Blaine's tongue urged him to, and he yielded to that tongue when it invaded his mouth. Instead Kurt only enjoyed everything Blaine chose to give him, so utterly happy to finally have Blaine give him this first kiss that mattered to him.

And oh was it wonderful.

This kiss was nothing like those Brittany had given him – there was so much more passion and sparks and dare he say it? love, flowing between them, that Brittany hadn't even stood a chance – and to say it was worlds better than whatever Karofsky had 'given' him was like saying that duck l'orange was better than hot dogs. There was just no comparison needed because they were so far apart on the spectrum of things.

This kiss... it was everything.

Having Blaine explore his mouth's every little undiscovered crevice with his long and nimble tongue was so otherworldly and numbing, the pleasure of it so grand that it left Kurt's mind hazy and clouded, slow and completely out of focus. The only thing he could really concentrate on at all was how good it felt to have Blaine so utterly close and pressing him down into the couch beneath him.

...Wait...

“Blaine,” he gasped, breaking free of the overwhelming kiss he'd been given, only now realizing he was in fact lying down on top of the brown leather couch he was certain they had been sitting on before he'd promptly blanked out. And Blaine was _on top of him_ , his knees spread apart on either side of Kurt's thighs, his hands holding Kurt's own down on his trembling chest. “Wha- what's going on?”

“I'm just kissing you,” Blaine responded in between little nips to his bared neck.

“I- I know. But... why are we laying down?”

“It's just easier this way.” Blaine looked up at him, catching his worried eyes. “Do you trust me?”

And, well _yeah_ , Kurt trusted Blaine. Of course he did. Apart from his father there was nobody in the world he trusted more. So he nodded, once, slowly, wondering what Blaine would ask.

“Good. Then just... let me kiss you. Okay?” Blaine looked so desperate for Kurt to agree, like there was nothing he wanted more than to just kiss him. But... if he let Blaine continue... where would things end? Kurt hadn't even noticed when they'd laid down for Christ's sake!

Because Kurt wasn't sure he was ready for anything more than just hand-holding and kissing. He knew he wasn't ready to get naked with Blaine, not by a long shot. He probably wasn't even ready to lose his shirt. He _most definitely_ wasn't ready for full-out sex. But he knew, logically, that there were so much other things that they could do together that didn't entail any of those things, that he might be ready for, and it were those things that he had no clue about. It were those things he was so worried about, so nervous about.

As he kept silent – his thoughts whirring endlessly in his mind – Blaine dropped one of his hands, reaching instead for one of the fallen locks across his forehead, tugging the hair lightly before tucking it away. “Okay? Just kissing, I swear.”

“Yeah. Yes. Okay,” Kurt smiled. Kissing he could do. Kissing was safe, harmless. Kissing didn't make him nervous and jittery, not when Blaine was involved. Kissing _Blaine_... there wasn't anything that could possibly describe it, except maybe the word perfect, and even then it wasn't completely right. 

And if Blaine promised... that they wouldn't do more than that... then Kurt trusted him. 

So he gratefully accepted the mouth pressing against his again, wielded to it once more as it took control of him and owned him. He granted the eager tongue access to his own when it asked for it, and he just enjoyed what was given, and gave just as much in return.

He loved the taste of Blaine; the heady mixture of coffee and cinnamon and something so purely _Blaine_ that Kurt was sure he could get drunk off of it. He was pretty certain he already was, actually. For what else could explain this dim and clouding fog that was settled in his mind, slowing his thought process and leaving him on a high of pure unadulterated joy and exhilaration?

Dully he could feel one of Blaine's hands caressing the side of his neck, making quivering shivers spread all across his body, the feel of each touch lingering on his skin like he'd been branded by it's warmth. The touch made hot blood rush all through his body, making him gasp from the sensation.

With his free hand Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder, needing something to hold on to, fearing he would float away if he didn't. The rough texture of the blazer calmed him, somewhat at least, enough so he would be able to focus back on the sheer amazing feel of having Blaine kissing him as deep and thoroughly as he was. Kurt honestly had no other choice but to go along with it and allow Blaine whatever access he wanted and demanded from him, but it was a choice he was so willing to make.

Kurt could feel himself reacting strongly to Blaine's treatment of him; could feel the way his slacks ever so slowly tightened around him, how they suddenly constricted his lower body so horribly, but he was willing to ignore it – if just for a while longer – so that he could keep kissing this wonderful boy above him.

Above him Blaine adjusted himself, shuffling himself around – Kurt could note he took utmost care not to break the glorious kiss with him – so he could lay himself completely over Kurt, trapping him even further against the leather beneath him.

Wrenching his head away Kurt whined out a sharp 'Blaine!', throwing his head back when Blaine oh so pleasurably pressed himself down against where Kurt wanted him the most – and at the same time the very least. “Why- What- I thought we were only- kissing!” Kurt gasped out panting as Blaine ground himself in tiny little waves against him, sucking what would later turn out to be a huge mark into his porcelain neck.

“We are,” his rough voice answered him with a low mumble against his skin. “We're just having a little bit of fun as well. Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no,” Kurt whined through gritted teeth. Whatever it was Blaine was doing to him felt all too good for him to let the other boy stop, even if he was a little uncertain about what it was or how he felt about it. “Keep going.”

“Okay,” Blaine happily answered, licking a broad stripe up his throat, before nipping and biting at a sensitive little spot higher up his neck, near his ear. All the while the movements of his hips continued, rocking down against Kurt, and Kurt had to bite his own lip bloody to keep from screaming out how good it felt.

Absently he could feel that the younger boy was just as... well, _excited_ , as he was himself, but Kurt chose to ignore that, knowing that everything would get all too terribly overwhelming for him if he thought about it. Instead he just clung onto Blaine and allowed the pleasure to come onto him in these spiking waves, leaving his skin tingling and his bones feeling like jelly.

He could hear Blaine moaning lowly against his ear as he tried – falteringly – to leave another mark against his pale skin, and the heavenly noises made Kurt give out these pathetic little mewls of his own, as he vainly tried to rock his own hips up to meet Blaine's. In the end he really couldn't; he was too crowded into the couch under him that there simply wasn't anywhere for him to go, other than to cling to Blaine with both hands and feet, allowing the tanned boy to set whatever pace he saw fit.

“K-Kurt? Can I-” Blaine asked, slowing his hips and gesturing for something with his hand. For what precisely, Kurt couldn't understand, and he just looked on with curiosity, still feeling a need for Blaine to go back to what he'd been doing before. “Over the clothes, of course, I wouldn't dream of anything else,” Blaine continued with a much more steady tone, but still gesturing with his hand.

But what... oh. Oh! Blaine wanted... Really? He wanted to do that? To Kurt?

“Mhmm, I- sure,” Kurt hummed, shyly, averting his eyes briefly before glancing back. Blaine was positively beaming above him, quick to lean down and connect their lips again, leaving Kurt a breathy, jumbled mess once more.

Too occupied with the onslaught to his bruised and sore lips Kurt didn't notice the hand sneaking down his front at first, only when it had cupped his most private part did he took in what was happening, and even then he was too lost to properly acknowledge it. Past the feeling of there being something _so good_ happening down there, Kurt didn't think much about it at all, the tongue invading deep into his mouth being of much more importance.

In fact, Kurt was so vastly invested in what was happening to his mouth, that he didn't notice what was happening to the rest of his body at all. He couldn't feel the goosebumps rising on his arms and neck, he could feel the burning, hot pressure deep in his gut, and he couldn't feel the way his muscles started to seize up. In fact, he didn't take in any of those things, not until that white hot burn seized up his entire body and had him shaking from the force of his sudden orgasm did he notice anything past Blaine's gorgeous lips.

But that feeling, that all-consuming, body-seizing orgasm, it left him so loose, so pliant, against that couch, that when he felt Blaine thrusting against his thigh at a wild, furious pace – he didn't mind in the least. He just wanted Blaine to feel as good as he had himself.

And though he wanted nothing more than to help with that, to at least be able to kiss him through it – because hadn't _that_ been wonderful – his body was far from compliant with that wish. His muscles wouldn't work, his limbs wouldn't lift, and in the end he was left to just watch as Blaine pushed his way over that ledge. He got to watch as Blaine came, got to watch that pleasurable expression spread over his face and body, got to watch as he rode that high for several seconds before he slumped down against Kurt.

It took a while for Kurt to realize what exactly it was they'd just done, to understand what their previous actions had _meant_ , but he couldn't bare to regret them once he did. Sure, it most definitely had been extremely soon into their new relationship – if that even was what they had now – but it didn't feel wrong. Not in the least. It felt right, it felt so right to have done this with Blaine, to have shared this with the shorter teen.

No, Kurt didn't regret what they'd done. He didn't regret letting his hormones run rampant, didn't regret allowing Blaine control of his body. He didn't regret a single thing about it, except maybe not taking in and remembering more than what he had. 

There were so much more he wanted to remember. What did Blaine look like when they'd kiss? How did his heartbeat feel against his own trembling chest? How did it feel to run his hand into the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, and how much of that gel would get stuck to his fingers? What would Blaine's cheek feel like under his lips? Would it be smooth and absolute clean-shaven like his own, or would there be little stubs of hair tickling against his red-bitten lips?

So many questions Kurt wanted the answer to, but that he hopefully would be able to answer at a later point of time. After all, he was confident that after a long talk where they talked all of this through, they would have a long future together. A long, and strong, relationship together. One that may have started out a little bit tacky and fast, but that was theirs.

But as it was, he was content to snuggle his way up against Blaine, to breath in his scent as their racing heartbeats calmed. Together.


End file.
